Best Friends
by Moonlight Princess04
Summary: Tohru and Kagura were close friends. Kagura liked Hatori, who liked Tohru at the same time. Kagura saw Tohru and Hatori date and thought that Tohru had betrayed her. [TohruKyo]
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Best Friends

**Chapter** **1**: Betrayal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket

**Summary**: Tohru and Kagura were close friends. Kagura liked Hatori, who liked Tohru at the same time. Kagura saw Tohru and Hatori date and thought that Tohru had betrayed her. TohruKyo

-

-

-

It was Saturday morning; while Tohru was eating suddenly someone called her on the phone. It was about their debts about 10000 yen. Tohru's parents could not afford to pay their debts, while they were still alive.

Tohru needed a part time job so that she can pay their debts. After she does bathing, she immediately fined a part time job. While she was walking, she saw a sign board that says like this:

"Wanted, deliverer of foods in groceries, Female or Male accepted, any age."

Tohru thought that she can be hired in the store so she right away went inside. She was hired as a deliverer of foods.

"When can I start working?" Tohru asked Akito, her boss.

"You can begin right now." Akito answered.

"Here's what you're going to wear"

"Okay, Sir! Thanks a lot."

Tohru met her co-workers. Their names are Kagura, Hatori, Ayame and Akito. For the reason that Tohru was kind, friendly, happy and beautiful, Hatori fall for her.

Kagura was the friendliest of all her co-workers so Kagura went to Tohru and asked her if she wants to be her best friend.

Tohru answered yes, of course. Everyday, after their work is done they're chatting for 20 minutes about their secrets except one, that Kagura liked Hatori. Tohru knows that Kagura can be trusted, and the same goes to Kagura.

Then they became close friends. After few days one of their co-workers noticed that he was falling for Tohru and his name was Hatori.

Hatori really wanted to know more about Tohru so he asked Tohru's close friend, Kagura. Hatori didn't know that Kagura liked him, since she first saw him.

Kagura couldn't refuse because Hatori was very sweet and charming. Every time Hatori went to her. So she said anything that she knows about Tohru.

The following day, Hatori fetch Tohru. Tohru didn't know that Hatori liked her a lot. She thought that Hatori is doing this because it is her first time in the store.

Hatori said to Tohru:

"From now on, I will fetch you every day.

Tohru couldn't say "no" because she liked Hatori a little, so she answered yes. Off they go, they went to the store keeping the happiness in their hearts.

While they were entering the store, Kagura saw them together and she felt jealous.

Tohru greeted every body and every body replied except Kagura. So Tohru noticed that their was something wrong.

"Is there something wrong Kagura?" Tohru asked.

"Yes there is! Why did Hatori fetch you? He didn't do this to me in my first time in the store. Maybe, he likes you.

I thought that his doing this before to you…

Tohru noticed that Kagura is jealous. After their work , she talked with Kagura. Tohru asked Kagura if she likes Hatori. Kagura thought if se can really trust Tohru. Then, Tohru suddenly said:

Don't worry Kagura, you can trust me. Do you really like Hatori?"

Kagura confessed her feelings for Hatori while they are chatting. Kagura told Tohru that she should keep it secret. After they chat, Tohru immediately went home.

Her home is very near where the place she works, so she just walks it. While walking, she thought of what did Kagura confessed to her. She also thought that she didn't know Kagura pretty well.

The morning came, Hatori went to the house of Tohru. Tohru asked Hatori:

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm going to take you out."

Before could Tohru could even speak, Hatori said:

"You shouldn't said "no" Because of Kagura."

"How do you know that?"

"Three weeks before you came, Kagura confessed to me. So now you know it should be kept secret ok? Be ready now, I will wait for you."

"OK. Don't worry you can trust me."

After 15 minutes, Tohru is now ready. She went to Hatori and they went to the mall. First, they went on the restaurant inside the mall and eat for breakfast. After that they walked inside the mall.

Then, they went to park, so that they can sat down in one of the chairs in the park and chat. Hatori asked Tohru's number. Tohru gave her number. It was time for them to separate.

Hatori walked with Tohru going o her home. When, they reached Tohru's home, Hatori gave Tohru a kiss in the forehead. They did not know that Kagura was spying on them. Tohru was shocked of what had happened. Then, Hatori went away.

Kagura was also shocked. She immediately ran away. She went into a bar named "Trese Bill".

While she was drinking a beer, she saw Ayame her co-worker in the store. She asked Ayame if he could stay by her side. Ayame surely don't want to miss this time.

So, he answered, "Yes."

After drinking, Kagura asked Ayame. "Why did my best friend betrayed me?"

Even though she did not promised to me, she should know what to do. Because she knew that I really liked Hatori."

Ayame answered. "I know that. It was obvious the way you treat him and the way you speak with him."

Ayame felt as if his heart was thorn by needles. Ayame fall in love with Kagura the first time they met. Because Kagura was very friendly, for that personality Ayame fall very hard.

Kagura was drunk; so Ayame accompanied her going home. When they reached Kagura's home, Kagura said: "Ayame, please stay by my side until I fall asleep."

Ayame was shocked because he did not expect that Kagura will say that. So he stayed beside Kagura and wait for Kagura to fall asleep.

The next day it was time for Tohru and her other co-worker to go to the store. As expected, Hatori fetch her again. They walked going to the store. They reached the store and Kagura asked Tohru if they could talk. Then, Tohru followed her.

Kagura asked, "Why did you betray me? O thought if I told you that I like Hatori you will give him to me. Then, you did date him."

"Kagura? I did not betray you… How could you say that? Huh?"

"I saw you, Hatori dating yesterday and him… he… he… You already know it." She said while she was crying.

"Are you spying on me?"

"How did you know that?"

"Yeah, you're right! I hate you." She said as she ram away from her.

"But he was the one who did that!"

"Wait! Don't get angry to me."

Ayame said." Don't run after her. She needs time to think. After their work, they got their salary. Then, Tohru will go home, while walking she accidentally slide. Someone caught her. His name is Kyo.

-

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket.

"I'm sorry sir! By the way my name is Tohru. What's your name?"

"Its okay Ms. My name is Kyou."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, Thanks! I have to go."

While Kyou is walking away from Tohru, Tohru suddenly remembered something.

"Mr. Kyou wait! If you need something don't hesitate to ask me. Here's my card."

"All right then, Off I go!"

While Kyou is walking, someone called him it was Mr. Akito to be exact. Mr. Akito told him to find a residence.

"But, uh uhm… uhm."

"No more explanation. For how many months you did not pay me. I'll let you stay for the night. Tomorrow you should leave."

"Okay Sir. I understand."

When Kyou reached his home, he can't stop thinking of what he should do, while lying on his bed he thought of Tohru. Since Tohru asked me to tell her if I need help I will call her tomorrow morning.

Meanwhile, while Tohru is walking, she thought of the sudden feeling she felt when she was caught by that guy. Maybe, she just remembered the guy because it was her first time that a guy rescued her, so she felt very at ease.

"Tohru! Wait for me! I'll accompany you to go to your residence." Hatori said.

Tohru remembered that Kagura and she have a misunderstanding because of him. So, in order to bring back the friendship she had to give up Hatori even though it will hurt her feelings.

Hatori, I don't want you to fetch me everyday. Even though we are good friends, Please understand! Tohru said with a quite angry voice so that Hatori will leave her, but deep inside her heart seem to fall when she said that.

Then, she began to run away. When she reached her home she immediately change clothes and went to bed.

While Hatori is riding in the Taxi going to his home he said to himself.

"From now on, I will avoid Tohru and get along with Kagura. Even though I know I can't do it, I will try my best to be friends or maybe more than friends with her."

-

-

-

_**Morning Came.**_

"Kring Kring Kring Kring." Tohru heard the sound of her cell phone. Then she looked at her watch.

**6:30 a.m.**

"Who could possibly call me at this time?"

Then Tohru answered her cell phone. When she answered it, she heard a very familiar voice, the voice of Kyou.

"Good morning! Is this Ms. Tohru?"

"Yes, I am why?" Tohru answered.

"Ms. Tohru can we meet at your house. We have to talk."

When Tohru heard that Kyou and her have to talk she began to get nervous.Then Tohru asked him what time is he coming, Kyou answered now. So she began to panic. She told Kyou to wait for her for fifteen minutes. Tohru was still unprepared because it was too early for her to prepare herself.

She went to the bath room; because she was tense she forgot what she should do inside the bath room. After fifteen minutes of preparing, Tohru went to the door of her house and she let Kyou come in.

-

-

-

When they reached the living room, Tohru offered anything to Kyou but Kyou doesn't want. Then they began to talk.

"Ms. Tohru, I'm Kyou, The one who caught you last night. Actually, I'm here because I need your help. Since you've told me to approach you if I need help, so I come to you."

"Mmmm… Mr. Kyou what can I do for you?"

"Can I stay in your house for a while, until I find an apartment and a job?"

Tohru asked Kyou when he will move in. Kyou said I will move later.

They chat about their lives and found out that they are studying in the same school and they have this certain feeling that they like each other. Of course they kept it to their selves because they are not sure of what they are feeling.

After chatting, Kyou left and find a job Tohru left also and went to the store. When Tohru reached the store she stopped in front of the store because she saw a sign board that says like this:

"WANTED: Deliverer of foods (male or female) any age accepted. Please inquire inside."

Tohru immediately went to her boss, Mr. Akito.

"Sir, can you please give the slot to my friend?"

"Okay tell your friend to report to me tomorrow."

Tohru was really happy and had a thought that whenever she need help Mr. Akito is just there to help her but she didn't tell Mr. Akito about her problem and she also thought that Mr. Akito was very kind to her.

In the meantime, Kyou is walking around looking here and there but he can't find a job.

He just went to his residence and packed his things. He called Tohru and asked her if she is in her home now. Tohru said, yes.

After packing Kyou went to Tohru's house. He door belled and Tohru opened it. In Tohru's house there are two rooms with aircon, a living room and a dining room and one comfort room.

Tohru introduce Kyou to their maid. Then, she told Kyou where he should sleep. It was time for them to eat dinner, and Tohru was surprised because she didn't know that Kyou could cook. Tohru has a first impression on Kyou. She thought that Kyou was kind, independent, generous, gentleman and sweet. But it seems only one of it is true.

While eating, they talked about what they want to be in the future.

"Kyou, what is your dream?"

"Me? My dream is just simple. I just want to be happy. I've never felt that before."

"Really? My dream is to be a teacher."

Suddenly, Tohru felt strange. Kyou is talking to him in a serious mood. Kyou told him that when he was young he didn't experienced that he was loved by his family. So, he ran away from their house and no one found him. That's why he became self-reliant. Tohru was really surprised because he didn't think that Kyou would open up to her. After that, he told Tohru that she will wash the dishes, turn the lights off after washing and close the doors and windows.

Kyou went to his room and sleep. After washing, Tohru went to his room and sleep. As she was trying to sleep, she cannot fall asleep because she is not tired yet. She just kept thinking of what Kyou had told her. Maybe, that's why he is not very talkative when they are talking.

_One day before the start of the class_

It was 7:00 a.m. in the morning. Time for them to eat breakfast. After cooking, can't forget what Kyou said to her. Then she remembered what Akito told her.

"Okay, tell your friend to report to me tomorrow."

"Kyou would you liked to work in the store where I worked? There's one slot left."

"Okay"

"Come with me… Just wait for five minutes I will just change my clothes."

After changing her clothes, he immediately went to Kyou and grabbed his hand."

"Let's go!"

Kyou was shocked. His cheeks are blushing and at the same time he was happy.

While walking, Tohru didn't let go the hand of Kyou. Even though she is blushing out of shyness. They reached the store that's the time that Tohru let go the hand of Kyou.

"Sir, this is Kyou. This is my friend who wants the slot."

"Okay then you can start next Saturday." They went home and organized his things for the first class tomorrow.

It was their first class. Kyou waked up early while Tohru was still asleep. Kyou left a letter in the table saying that he leave early because he doesn't want to be late to school.

After a while, Tohru had already waked up. She immediately went to the room of Kyou and found out that Kyou had already leaved. When she saw her watched she became tense because only five minutes left before the start of their class.

Then she immediately prepared and went to school. Their school was near her house so she just ran it. After five minutes, she already came to their room. Then, when she arrived at the door of their classroom, she was surprised when she saw Mr. Akito as their teacher.

And she also saw Kyou and Kagura.

Mr. Akito said to her that she should come early tomorrow and she should sit now to her proper seat. Again, she was shocked because she is seated in the middle of Kyou and Kagura. Tohru have 2 best friends in school and their names are Kisa and Ritsu.

After their class Tohru thought of what she should do now because of their problem (Kagura and Tohru) While Tohru is waiting for their next class, Kagura went to her and told her that she and Tohru have to talk after their class.

Tohru was happy because she thought that she and Kagura will be friends again.


End file.
